Sinful Desires
by Romitri
Summary: This is going to series of One-Shots or Two-Shots depending on the story plot. Rated MA for mature themes and language.
1. Introduction

**TITLE:** Sinful Desires

**AUTHOR:** Romitri

**BETA:** dpower

**RATED:** MA

**GENRE:** All

**CHARACTER PAIRING:** Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov

**STATUS:** In-Progress

**SUMMARY:**

One–Shots or maybe Two-Shots at times according to the story plot. The short stories under this title do contain mature themes. There maybe scenes maybe from the VA books or my own plots.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters other than the plot. Richelle Mead does. The stories contains mature themes and language, so _READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! _No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Loosing His Control

**Hai guys! This is going to series of One-Shots or Two-Shots depending on the story plot. They maybe scenes from the VA books or my own plots. You guys can also give me your ideas for the one-shots. **

**_Summary:_ After Last sacrifice, Dimitri challenges Rose about who looses control faster. After having a wet dream and beyond sexual frustrated, when Dimitri tries to leave Rose hanging on. Rose seduces Dimtri. Will Rose be able to seduce Dimitri making him loose control?**

**_Point of View:_ Rose Hathaway  
**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters other than the plot. Richelle Mead does. The stories contains mature themes and language, so READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Loosing His Control

_He slid his hand down my body, caressing my nipples, and then he replaced his hand with __his mouth. I felt his warm breath the moment before his teeth scraped against my skin. When he took my nipple into his mouth, I gasped, then moaned as I arched my back. Heat that had been winding through me flashed and burned hotter, drawing tension tighter._

_Before I was satisfied, he moved away, he pressed his mouth against my damp skin, kissing a path down her stomach. He let his tongue slip over my belly button before he __settled between my legs. Sliding his hands under my bottom, he lifted me to his mouth._

_Instead of a full assault with his mouth, he brushed his tongue along my slit. Hot liquid filled my sex. He continued to tease, barely slipping his tongue between my lips. Pressure coiled in my stomach then slid to my pussy. I thrashed my head from side to side, moaning, begging for relief as I clutched the silken strands of his hair in my hands._

_I placed both of my feet on the bed, pushing up against his mouth at the same time __his tongue touched my clit. My world exploded into a million brilliant pieces as my orgasm flashed through me._

I woke up, my body throbbing, my sheets soaked, and my mind trying to remember the dream I just had. God no! Not again.

For past few days, I have torturing myself from these dreams. Ever since I betted against him on who has the most strongest self-control. I know its kind of childish but we sort of challenged each other. And it seems that I am the one who is going to loose the this pathetic bet. Soon.

I groaned closing my eyes, thinking about the wet dream, I just had. Even though Dimitri has challenged me no sex till the one of us looses, he didn't play fair. In fact, he kept on taunting me with his delicious body.

Taking a deep breath and counting from one to ten backwards, had always helped me. After somewhat gaining control over my body, I opened my eyes, which was rewarded by a drool worthy sight

"Had another one of those wet dreams again Roza." asked my sex on legs himself.

The dim ray of light from the bed lamp, illuminated the naked, wet body of my boyfriend, who currently stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his eyes looking right in to mine, with a seductive smirk playing on his plump kissable lips. I would have rewarded him with a very flirty comment if I hadn't been so dumbstruck by just looking at his face.

His long dark shoulder length hair, still wet from his recent shower, hung loose on his face. His face was itself a male beauty in strength and angles. High cheekbones, a strong jaw, and a straight nose. His eyes were pools of deep chocolate brown, which can see straight to my soul, fringed with impossibly long lashes matched the color of his hair. Full and sensuous, his lips curved into a knowing smile. He was, in a word, beautiful. And alarming

His body was so perfectly tanned and built that it felt unreal. A sculpted chest, washboard abs... my gaze dipped lower. My knees weakened. His erection thrust forward from a nest of dark hair. Dimitri directed himself towards the front door, giving me a full on view of his ass as he walked across the room. A tingle ran down my spine, I had never seen a man with such an exquisite ass. Full, rounded... delectable.

My eyes traveled from his glistening lips down to the water droplets collected on his well-built six-pack. A lone droplet trickled down his large cock and on to the floor. God it was almost as if the water had transported itself straight to my panties as I felt them dampen. I drew in a shaky breath, still unable to form words.

I licked my lips, suddenly feeling them dry. I would rather lick those trails of water droplets than letting them drop down, quenching my undying thirst for him.

I felt more liquid escape my body and in to my underwear… But what really drove me wild was the extremely sexy, confident air that he held as he walked. He stopped within few inches in front of me. The sensual musky scent of him mixed with his aftershave and soap surrounded me, driving me crazy. As my gaze drew down onto his body, my pulse leaped.

"Do I have that much effect on you my Roza, that you daily torture yourself with the wet dreams?" his silky voice laced with his husky Russian accent as he whispered in to my ear.

God help me, I was that aroused. There was something about the way his accent laced through the words that captured me. Heat curled through me, warming my blood. My nipples tightened, ached. He was so close I could feel his heat through my nightgown. I ripped open my covers to reveal my flimsy piece of a nightgown, which I had wearied in hopes to seduce Dimitri. I jumped-no-pounced on him and rolled him over on his back. To hell with the bet.

A cocky smirk played at his luscious mouth, he knew I couldn't stand to wait another second to press my lips to his. Gripping his wrists, I forced his hands above his head. Dimitri's eyes sparkled and darkened with my aggressiveness. My heart skipped a few beats in anticipation of having his hot mouth meeting mine in desperate passion. Slowly I leaned down, coming so close to his sensual lips that I could feel his ragged breath. My lips stroked his soft barely touching. The seduction of the minimal contact sent fire racing through me warming every inch of my wanting body. His plump wet cupid's bow lips trembled as I took the bottom lip between my teeth. Dimitri's growled at my slow pace, wanting me to kiss him with every ounce of passion built up inside of me. His warm lips parted and a sexy warm tongue slipped out to stroked my top lip. I couldn't stand it... I needed to feel his unbelievable mouth fully pressed to mine. Hot breath flowed over my face as I leaned in to take his delicious mouth. A deep moan left his chest as he gave into me opening his lips and battling for dominance with his hot sexy tongue.

Dimitri's hand wiggled free of my grasp and slowly move one hand up my arm to my hair at the base of my neck, pressing in harder as the kiss turn hungry. My eyes slid closed as his tongue stole inside. I moved her hands up over his shoulders, threading them through his silky hair. He moaned and pulled me closer, slanting his mouth over mine deepening the kiss. I can feel his erection pulse against my wet sex. My blood heated as pleasure stole through me. His other hand slipped down my back, and then curved over my rear end.

And just like that, I wanted him. There was something so basic, so primal coursing through me, that it screamed out to be satisfied. Somehow, I know that Dimitri would be the only man who would be able to fulfill that need.

The next moment, he was pulling away. Surprised I opened my eyes and was amazed to find him rolling me over on back and getting up to dress for the day.

But I won't allow that. All this time he had seduced me, never playing the game fair. So now, it's my chance to finally let my body meet its needs. Even if I had to play unfair, then I will.

Getting up from the bed, I stopped him by grabbing his hand and turning him to face me. Standing up on my tiptoes, I leaned closer. Without closing my eyes, I brushed my lips against his. A shudder lanced through him but he kept his arms on his sides. His eyes darkened, his breathing deepened.

"Come on, Dimitri. Don't be like that," I whispered against his lips. When he continued to hold himself still, I slid my hands over his shoulders, to the base of his neck. "I know that you can't resist me. So kiss me." kissed him on lips. "Touch me." said trailing little wet kisses to his ear "Feel me." I whispered into his ears huskily. "I know what you want, I can feel you. So just fuck me already." I lightly bit into his ears lobes.

Another shudder rippled through him. He hesitated once but then with a groan, he slipped his hands around me, pulling me against his chest. I threaded my fingers through his silky hair, closing my eyes, and pressed my palms against the back of his head. He kissed me with all passion he had for me.

Opening my mouth, I thrust my tongue into his mouth and sighed. Oh, Lord, he tasted so sweet. There was nothing in this world that tasted like him. It was as if he'd been made just for me.

Dimitri groaned again. The sound was one of complete surrender. A thrill of heat raced along my nerve endings as I took complete control of the kiss. I moved my hands to cup his face, deepening the kiss. Somewhere, one of us moaned again. So steeped in him, I had no idea who it was. Trying not to break the kiss, I urged him backward to our bed.

He stopped when the backs of his knees hit the bed. I moved away from him, licking my lips. I could still taste him there. Opening my eyes, my knees went weak when I saw the heat in his gaze. It gave me such a jolt of power that I became dizzy. Sure men had always looked at me with lust and want for my body but I had never been able to cause this type of reaction from any man.

Slipping my hands up his chest, then settling them against his shoulders, I smiled seductively at him, and then pushed him. He fell back onto the bed with a laugh. The jubilant sound shot straight to my blood. He wanted me, I can tell that from his erection. It was the fact I could arouse him and ease his worries, make him happy, that spoke to my heart.

I stepped closer and ran my hands up his inner thighs. The corded muscles contracted beneath my hands. I smiled to myself as I continued to edge my hands further up his thighs, just glancing over his erection as I headed to my destination.

I touched with the tip of my finger to the wide head of his penis. A drop of pre-cum wet my finger. I pulled my hand from his cock and then lifted it to my mouth. When I looked up at him, I almost passed out from the potent desire I saw blazing in his eyes.

Touching my tongue to my finger, I licked the drop off and hummed as the salty sweet taste of him filled my mouth. Mmmm he was delicious. His nostrils flared but he continued to watch me, as if daring me to push him further. I climbed to my feet and undressed, enjoying the way his gaze followed my every move. He curled his fingers into the quilt on our bed, his knuckles turning white.

Totally nude, I slid my hands from my waist up to my breasts. He watched as I stroked my thumbs over my nipples. I took delight at the flush that crept into his cheeks as he took several deep breaths.

"You know, before today I'd never thought of myself as a particularly sensual person. Sexy but not sensuous."

I was surprised by the husky tone of my voice though I shouldn't have been considering it, the way my heart was beating against my chest. He grunted but didn't take his attention from my hands.

Cupping a breast, still teasing the nipple, I slid my other hands down my torso to my sex. I never moved my own gaze from his face. The wet heat of my pussy warmed my hand. His gaze traveled the path my hand had. His jaw clenched. He flexed his fingers.

"Ahhh." I closed my eyes as I stepped my feet further apart. Slipping a finger between my folds I shuddered. Muscles clamped around my finger. "Is this the way it feels when you slide inside of me, Dimitri."

Another grunt, but I paid no heed. Heat wound through me. I was edging closer to an orgasm, but I stopped. Moving my hands to my side, I opened my eyes and was pleased to see the look of total and utter lust in his eyes.

Looking down from his beautiful face to his godlike body, my eyes landed on his chest. The man had a chest. It was sculpted, but not in the fake weight training way. He had attained his shape from hard physical labor and training from his years being a guardian. Skimming my fingers over his skin, I marveled at the shape, the texture. When I touched his nipples, he drew in a deep breath.

"Beautiful." He shook his head, and I looked down at him. "Not beautiful, Roza."

I nodded. "Yes, Dimitri. There is such a thing as male beauty. But, I think ... there is something that tells me that your beauty is not just physical."

His eyes softened, and his lips curved. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on his mouth, but didn't linger there. Instead, I moved my mouth over his jaw, down his neck, licking his skin as I went. I enjoyed the taste of his skin as I continued my descent. I paused once, to lick each nipple. When he shivered and groaned, I felt the jolt of heat shoot straight for my sex.

I settled on my knees between his legs. His cock, even though the only one, was sure most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Wrapping my hand around the base of it, I slid it up his hardened cock. It pulsed against my hand and I repeated the action several times. Impossibly, it grew larger. Unable to resist the chance to taste him, I leaned forward and took his shaft in my mouth.

"Roza."

My name sounded half-reprimand and half-plea from his lips. Again, it was another signal of his surrender. Slipping my hand beneath, I cupped his balls, squeezing as I continued moving my mouth over his cock. He threaded his fingers through my hair, then settled his hands on my head.

I set a slow pace, just getting used to the feeling of him in me, massaging the part that wouldn't fit in my mouth, but judging by his moans, I was doing ok. Gently, I let my teeth graze against his vein, making him swear in Russian and throw his head back. I sped up my pace, feeling his engorged member swelling even more. A few moments later, I could feel his dick twitching, so sucked hard and squeezed his balls. He shouted out my name and arched off the bed as he came down the back of my throat. I groaned at the taste, and swallowed everything he gave me. I released him from my mouth, and gave his tip a small kiss before moving back up to his face. He was breathing hard, eyes closed and his whole body was shaking.

I waited for him to relax from the amazing head I just gave him, drawing circles on his chest. He opened his eyes and rolled me over, even before I could register what is happening, he started kissing me passionately.

"Now, it's your turn Roza." He whispered breathlessly against my lips.

His words shimmered through me as he moved his mouth over my skin. I felt the warm moist lick of his tongue against my nipple, then the scrape of his teeth. My already warm blood heated as another gush of liquid filled my sex. As he drew my nipple between his teeth, his finger slipped between my folds. He murmured as he moved to my other nipple. I groaned closing my eyes in pleasure, threading my hands into his hair, pulling at his silky strands.

Pressure gathered in my lower stomach, coiling tighter. Dimitri continued moving his finger, just barely brushing my clit. Tension grew tighter as he added another finger. He lifted his head from my breast. I opened my eyes to find him smiling down at me. Again, there was something completely predatory about the look in his eyes, in his smile. It spoke to something in me, something primal that I couldn't control.

"Dimitri."

"That plea is music to my ears, darling."

He moved to cover my body with his. But instead of covering, he slid down my body and positioned his body between my legs. Leaning closer, he smiled up at me.

"Ahh, Roza, you smell like heaven. I know as soon as I am inside of you, that is where I will be. But I want you to beg me; I want you to be beyond any reasonable thought."

The instant his mouth touched me, I was lost. Everything dissolved as his tongue slid inside, teasing my clit, pulling me closer to the edge. Before I could take the leap that my body pleaded for, he would move back. Repeatedly he drove me to the brink until I was lost in the madness, not able to think of anything but attaining my goal.

"Please, Dimitri."

He groaned, the sound as if it had been torn from his soul. Placing a hand on each of my thighs, he pushed them further apart and began working on me in earnest. A moment later, my body was coming apart at the seams as my orgasm tore through me.

Even as my body still jolted with my release, he was moving up on me and pushing into me. We both moaned loudly in pleasure as his hard dick slid in my wet pussy easily. A thrill ran through me making my nipples harden in response. His moves were not measured, but frantic. Grabbing hold of my hips, he thrust his dick into me over and over. It felt so good...

"Mmm, baby you feel so good." I spoke my thoughts out loud as Dimitri let out another animalistic growl. Our bodies moved in perfect rhythm. I was so wet that he could easily slid in and out of me, fast and hard. I screamed his name with passion.

I could feel me reaching my peak. He slammed into me harder and faster. "Oh, baby, _yessss_…" I hissed as I squeezed my eyes shut in ecstacy, throwing my head back moaning over and over.

I had just come down from one release but as he worked his cock in and out of me, I felt the tension building for another. He bent and took my mouth in a desperate kiss. I could taste myself on his lips.

"Roza, mmm, god baby, I'm going to explode," he growled against my lips as he slammed into me. "Oh fuck yeah," he grunted. "Cum with me Roza." Hearing sexy words spill from his mouth brought me to the edge again.

"Oh yes, here I cum, Dimitri!" I cried as my walls clenched. The next instant, he groaned against me as he came, feeling the warmth and throb of his release, pushed me over into a free fall. My world burst into a hundred million shimmering pieces as I gave myself over to pleasure. We rocked together, riding out our orgasm as we both moaned in a perfect sync. He brushed my hair to the side and placed kisses on my shoulder. His hands slid around my waist holding me to his body as we tried to catch our breath.

"So it seems as I had won the bet." I said smiling. He chuckled and kissed me, "Of course you did. You know that I can't resist you even when you don't try to seduce me. But when I saw you like that I had to admit I lost my control. God I am hopelessly in love with you."

"I love you too." I said wrapping my arms around him more tightly.

We just lay in the bed, basking in the perfect moment in each other's arms. We only lasted a few minutes pressed up against each other before the heat from our sweaty bodies plus the heat from the heater and the fireplace became too much for the two of us. We reluctantly untangled ourselves.

"Come on, let's go take a quick shower to cool down," I said with a wink and grabbed his hand to pull him with me. Even though I knew, it would probably turn into a hot shower. Not that I minded.

* * *

**So how was it? Good or Bad? Please review it and tell me.**


	3. The Love Spell

**Hai guys! Happy New Year to everyone. May this coming year brings happiness and success to each and everyone. First I would like to say sorry to all for late update. But I was kind of busy with my studies. My beta dpower had also been really busy with her life. She is also going to appear for a couple of exams and I wish her all the very best. Also I will now only update in mid February, since my semester exams are coming. I will try my level best to update Friends with Benefits before my exams. **

_**Summary:**_** Lust Spell from Vampire Academy but with a different ending.**

_**Point of View:**_** Dimitri Belikov**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters other than the plot. Richelle Mead does. The stories contains mature themes and language, so ****READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**** No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The Love Spell

Damn... Damn that dress. Damn him ...whoever had made the dress, to hell. Damn her for wearing that dress. It's as if her aim in life is to make it a living hell for me.

After our shift, Alberta and I were returning to our dorms, discussing Rose's improvement in her fighting skills and her self-discipline. She had improved tremendously during these few months. Not only had she honed her fighting skills, but she had tapped into her previously non-existent self-control too. Both Alberta and Kirova were very happy about the change in her behavior, which made me proud of her.

However, what they don't know is that these training sessions are giving me whiplash. They have no idea how much torture it is for me to see her in her little black shorts and sports bra every single day. It's ironic how spending these times with Rose has improved her control, but its testing mine. These sessions have taught _me _something, which I never thought I would need in my guarding career, hell even in my life, how to resist temptation.

Rose has no clue what she does to me. All those heated moments, stares, touches, make me long for more. I know thinking about her in this way is wrong and unethical. After all, she is my student. Nevertheless, I can't seem to control the attraction I feel for her and deep down I know that I don't want to fight it.

I felt the undeniable attraction the moment I saw her in Portland. The way she gave her blood to her best friend selflessly, it's what drew me to her. She protected Lissa and fought for her with amazing determination.

Truth be told, I realized my indisputable attraction to her when I found her with that good for nothing Jesse Zelkos. That day... when I saw her in that black bra and jeans, I realized how beautiful she truly is. So beautiful that it hurts sometimes…

God, I really wanted her that day, it was the moment it all made sense. The jealousy that raged through every cell, it awakened something deep inside me. Forcing me to see every enticing inch of Rose's perfect body as it called to me, her dark chocolate brown eyes, the mess of sexy brown almost black hair, tan smooth skin, and those luscious curves. It was almost more than I could take.

Walking side by side with Alberta I was on autopilot as I remembered those moments. Alberta was talking to me, but I couldn't even focus on the conversation.

As we neared the dorms, we saw her with the red headed novice, who's name, I believe, is Mason Ashford. Even though I could hear Alberta and Mason talking, all I could do is stare at the mesmerizing creature in front of me. Not even Aphrodite could be compared to her.

The little black dress clung to her body like a second skin. I could see each and every sensual enticing curve. Her long sexy legs looked amazing. What I wouldn't give to feel that body beneath me just once. I really wanted to snatch her from the arms of that boy to kiss her senseless.

At last, they left us, before I could lose control. Sighing, I raked my hand through my hair, loosened strands escaped from my ponytail. I really needed a cold shower even if it's freezing outside. I've taken far too many of them since I met Rose.

After saying goodnight to Alberta, I went straight to my room. Locking my door, I removed my clothes and stumbled into the shower. Once I was there, I started it up quickly, not bothering to adjust the temperature when it was too cold.

The fire I felt from my groin was unbearable, like a teen with raging hormones! I didn't want to do it; I never enjoyed doing it, even if it did feel good, because it brought back recollections of Rose that I never liked thinking about, though I did far too much.

After drizzling shampoo on my palm and lathering it up, I started a slick satisfying motion with my hand. Leaning against the cold wall as I closed my eyes, trying to lose myself in the ecstasy, I quickly brought myself to a sufficient, yet lacking, orgasm. Groaning her name in Russian as I came, wishing my dick was buried deep inside her and I could be holding Rose's bare beautiful body against me, kissing her gentle, tentative, inexperienced lips. Instead of standing in a tepid shower, watching as the water washed the soap from my body and down the drain, as well as all evidence of my pleasure.

I maintained my position in the shower, my right shoulder squished against the tiles for a good three minutes. I didn't move my left from my softening member and my lips continued to whisper her name as I leaned forward into the stream of lukewarm water.

Sighing as the liquid cascading down my back sharply turned cold, but didn't shift from my position until a splatter of freezing droplets landed on the head of my penis. Flinching, I pulled my hand away, and quickly shut off the water.

My mind was still on Rose in the tight black dress as I quickly dried myself, and changed into my sweats, not even bothering to put on a shirt. My head was still buzzing in the aftermath of my self-induced pleasure in the shower when I fell back onto my bed, trying furiously to think of anything, literally anything, but Rose. But to no avail.

It seemed as though seeing her in the dress tonight had just opened the floodgates to my emotions, which I had been suppressing ever since I met her. And rightfully so. She was after all seventeen. I could not allow myself to love her. Especially not if we were going to be Lissa's Guardians together. _They come first._

After few moments I heard some knocking through my thoughts. The person was impatient as he or she was beating the living daylights out of it. Peeling my covers back, I got up and opened the door.

To say that I was surprised, would be understatement because there in front of me stood Rose still in that very dress which had haunted me from the moment I had seen her in it. I was wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Rose?"

What the hell would she be doing here? A little voice in my head screamed all sorts of dirty little things at me, which I knew I wasn't supposed to think about now, with her standing before me, looking positively alluring… It was then that I noticed her expression.

She looked scared... even frantic.

"Let me in. It's Lissa."

I immediately stepped aside for her so she could come in. I couldn't help, but feel a little uncomfortable when she wouldn't stop staring at me. Since I wasn't wearing a shirt; only my cotton pajama bottoms. My damp dark hair curled under my chin. She just continued to stare. I nearly shivered under the intensity of her gaze as it traveled down to my bare chest, as she was licking her lips unconsciously.

"What's wrong with Lissa... with the way you were knocking on the door, it must be urgent?"

She didn't answer me, only continued to stare me. There was only about a foot separating us, that's when she lunged at me trying to touch my chest. There was something wrong with the way she is acting.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, shocked stepping back. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she asked her voice husky sending shivers through my body.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, holding my hand out in a warding gesture. She had to be if she was acting like this yet I didn't smell any alcohol on her breath. I desperately tried to find a reasonable explanation for this sudden situation, while still trying to dodge another of Rose's attempt to capture my lips.

Isn't this what I had always wanted? To kiss her honey sweet plump kissable lips. To taste them, to see whether they are really as sweet as they look. But I had to keep my control.

_Seventeen_, I reminded myself. _She was seventeen, my student now and future co-Guardian. _Right. But is it enough to control myself around her.

"Don't I wish." she tried to dodge around me, and then paused, momentarily uncertain. "I thought you wanted to—don't you think I'm pretty?"

In all the time we'd known each other, in all the time this attraction had built, I had spent countless hours thinking about how beautiful she is. She is not only beautiful, but she is someone who had haunted my dreams, fantasies, and thoughts ever since we met. Of course, I think she's pretty. Hell, she was fucking perfect! She was beautiful, sexy, enthralling and I had to use every bit of self-control not to jump her right here and now. And that stupid sexy black dress wasn't really helping anything.

Not even a little.

Summoning the last ounce of control, which I possessed, I managed to choke out a response. "Rose, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go back to your room."

When she moved toward me again, I reached out and gripped her wrists. With that touch, an electric current shot through both of us, and I completely forgot about why I was worrying. Something seized me, something that made me suddenly want her. Want her badly, no needed her. Needed her like the air I breathe. Erasing each and every sane thought from my mind.

Releasing her wrists, I moved my hands up her arms, sliding slowly along her skin. Feeling her smooth, silky flesh, which I had longed to touch the moment I saw her in that wretched black bra. Now nothing can stop me to feel her, to taste her, to quench my thirst for her. Holding her in my dark, hungry gaze, I pulled her to me, pressing her firmly against my body. God, she felt good.

One of my hands moved up the back of her long sexy neck, twining my fingers in her silky hair, tipping her face up to mine. I brought my lips down to hers, barely brushing them against mine.

Swallowing, she asked again, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

I regarded her with utter seriously thinking the best way to describe her, what she means to me. "I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes."

My hands found her loose hair, while hers rested on my hips. Reaching up, softly moving my lips along hers, Rose responded almost immediately and growled against my lips. The emotions that flooded me accelerated the kiss, I couldn't wait any longer, and it picked up speed rather fast. I was in total control of our lips moving, sucking on her bottom lip as she moaned out in pleasure, taking in some air. Slamming her lips back to mine, my tongue traced her bottom lip for entrance. She accepted my offer and our tongues found each other, battling for dominance. Finally, I won.

Our kiss consumed us. My hands slid down from hair to her shoulders, down her hips, to the edge of her dress. I gathered up the fabric in my hands and began pushing it up from her legs. My hands kept sliding up and up, until I pulled the dress over her head and tossed it on the floor.

"You…you got rid of that dress fast," she pointed out between heavy breaths. "I thought you liked it."

"I do like it," I said. My breathing was as heavy as hers was. "I love it."

And then I took her to the bed.

We both fell onto the bed in a mass of tangled limbs. Our lips were interlocking in a spiral of domination. Kissing her with all the passion, I've been holding since the last time I'd seen her. She moaned into my mouth and slid her tongue across my lower lip asking me for entrance, which I gladly gave her.

She aggressively grabbed my hair as our tongues danced for dominance and I let out a long primal moan. With the force of her grip, I pressed my body closer to her closing the distance and I felt every inch of her against me. We had to stop kissing for air, but my lips never left her body. I made my way to her neck nipping and kissing until I reached her collarbone and nipped it gently. Rose moaned loudly and pulled me closer.

I ran my hands over her flat stomach and moved up her ribs, memorizing the way her skin felt against mine. I traced the outside of her strapless black bra with my fingers, before cupping her breasts in my hands and squeezing slightly. She moaned and threw her head back, arching into my hands. I moved my thumbs in little circles over her hard nipples and had the pleasure of hearing her whimper. I slid my hands underneath her back, releasing the clasp, letting the bra fall, and expose her beautiful body.

Tracing my thumbs on the underside if her breasts, marveling at how much softer the skin was here. I moved my fingers back up to her nipples, and seeing them so hard, so pink; I just had to taste them. I captured the right one in my mouth and sucked. Rose cried out and grabbed my hair, arching her breast even more into my mouth. I licked and sucked, whilst using my other hand to rub and pinch the other. I switched, and made the circuit a few times before it got to be too much. Needing to feel her, I moved my hands to her hips and kissed a trail over her flat stomach to the top of her panties. I hooked my thumbs underneath them, pulled them down the legs, and threw them over my shoulder. Kissing my way back up her thigh, I took hold of her knees and spread her legs open.

I groaned at the sight that was waiting for me. She was totally bare, and soaking wet. I moved my finger and stroked her clit, making her cry out my name and her back arch off the bed. I massaged the sensitive flesh some more before slipping one finger inside of her. She was so hot, so wet, that I leaned my forehead on her stomach and moaned. Pumping my finger in and out of her, making her cry out my name again and again.

"More." She gasped. "More Dimitri, oh god more."

I slipped another finger inside her, and massaged that spot deep inside. She screamed my name again, and I never wanted to stop hearing it. I picked up my pace, and so did her breathing.

"Oh, God Dimitri. Don't stop." She moaned, writhing at my touch.

It wasn't enough, though, so I removed my fingers and replaced it with my mouth. I kissed her bundle of nerves before tracing her opening with my tongue, moaning at the taste. She groaned at the vibrations and arched her back once more. I slipped my tongue inside her, and lapped up her juices. She cried out over and over as I licked her, bringing my beauty to the edge. She was so close; I could feel her walls quivering. I reached up and pinched her nipple, and she exploded. She screamed out my name, and that nearly made me blow as well. I rode out the orgasm with her, drinking everything she gave me.

She let out a huge sigh and flopped back down onto the bed. Her breathing was just as hard as mine, and her chest was flushed. I moved back up to her lips and kissed her long and hard. She moaned at the taste of herself on my tongue.

There was a burning in me to take her, to make her mine in each and every other way. Forever. But seeing her nervousness, I wanted to take it slowly. I could see it in her eyes that she was really nervous, as if she is a virgin. Not that I ever believed in all those rumors about her, but still. That's why my pajama pants stayed on.

Suddenly she shifted so that she hovered over me, her dark silky hair hanging around me. I tilted my head slightly. She brushed her fingertips over the six tiny marks tattooed at the back of my neck.

"Did you really kill six Strigoi?" I nodded. "Wow."

I brought her neck down to my mouth and kissed her. My teeth gently grazed her skin, "Don't worry. You'll have a lot more than me someday."

Her breasts pressed against my chest and I couldn't resist the urge to massage her nipples with my fingers. She moaned pushing her body against my hands.

There was only one thing left on her beautiful body. As I reached up to remove the necklace, her fingers wrapped around my wrists, and she slammed my arms up over my head, bringing her luscious lips down on mine once more.

Rolling her off me, I moved on top of her again. The kissing picked up once more, harder this time. More urgent. This is it. I can feel it. I saw the decision in her eyes. At last, I would get my wish. Every fantasy will be fulfilled, after all these months of lusting after her. Smiling, I slid my hands behind her neck and tried to unfastened necklace, which was given to her by Lord Dashkov as a get-well-soon present.

"Let it stay there. I don't mind it." She said breathlessly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. She kissed me, rolled me over, and climbed on top of me. She trailed kisses down my chest, licking my much-defined V that disappeared into my lowly hung pajamas, which by now had a very large tent in them. Of course, she didn't forget to pay attention on my nipples, which made me growl loud and whimper.

She slipped her hands inside, stroking me up and down, making me thrust into her hands. Grinned wickedly against my stomach, my sexy vixen tightened her grip, a small whimper escaped from my lips. She cupped my balls and squeezed slightly, before removing her hands and pulling my last item of clothing down, freeing my rather large erection.

Realization dawned on me about what she is going to do.

"Roza, you don't need to do that, not if you don't want to..." God I so wanted her mouth on me, but didn't want her to feel obligated.

"I need to taste you." She said; her voice low and husky with want. I gulped and words escaped me.

Leaning back on my forearms, I spread my legs, a lot, as I had done to her. She crawled between them, not taking her eyes off my cock. Rose started by licking my thighs, getting purposely close to where I needed her mouth before changing onto the next leg.

Licking her way up the vein on the underside of my erection, I had to grab hold of the pillow to stop myself grabbing her hair and making her mouth fuck me. She then took each of my balls into her mouth, swirling her tongue all over them, nibbling lightly, making me gasp and swear in Russian.

With soft lips and gentle teeth she the nibbled her way up the vein, giving me goose bumps and making me harder than I already was – if that were possible. Her hot silky tongue licked the bead of pre-cum, before kissing my tip and taking me throat deep into her mouth.

I cried out her name, and knotted my fingers in her hair, not being able to resist her anymore. Her mouth was so hot, so wet. Her tongue was swirling all around me, making my head spin. I guided her head up and down my shaft; drowning in the feeling of her silky soft hair in my fingers and wet, hot mouth sucking me off. She used one of her hands to pump what couldn't fit in her mouth and the other one to massage my balls. I really wanted to let go then and cum down her throat, but I needed to be inside of her hot tight wet pussy.

"Mmm... God that feels so fucking good Roza," an animalistic growl escaped me laced with my thick Russian accent.

Oh god, she was pushing me higher and higher. My head was spinning and I wanted to cum, but I need to be inside her. I wanted to feel her pussy clenching around my big, hard aching cock; milking me for everything, I had to give her.

"Roza." I choked out. She looked up at me through her lashes, and continued sucking me off; I nearly came then and there. "I...need...to be in...inside...inside you." I gasped; she had started moving faster. With massive reluctance, I pulled her goddamned luscious mouth off my dick. She released my cock with a pop. I had to have her now. I rolled her over, placing my body over hers.

With that, I grabbed hold of her knees and spread her legs as far as they could go. Again, I moaned at the sight and positioned myself at her entrance. I looked up, asking for permission, and she nodded, her eyes hooded with lust. I slowly pushed myself into her, letting out a long breath as I felt her surrounding me. She was so tight, so hot, so wet. I pushed until I felt a barrier. It was then I knew she was a virgin. I felt a surge of happiness knowing that I would be rewarded with the gift of her virginity. Leaning forward propping myself up on my forearms, placing them either side of her head, I waited until she looked into my eyes before slowly pushing again. Her face scrunched up in pain and I stopped immediately.

"Just relax, Roza." I murmured, kissing her until I felt her muscles relax. I started to push again, and I broke her barrier. She gasped at the pain, but I kept on slowly pushing until I filled her.

We lay there, breathing heavily until I felt her relax again and she looked up at me. She rolled her hips and we both groaned at the feeling. I moved out of her nearly all the way before pushing back into her. She gasped again, but this time it was in pleasure. I set a slow and steady pace, drowning in the sensation of me filling her completely, stretching her, pleasuring her, making love to her, my lips sliding over her skin, whispering her name.

Soon it wasn't enough for me. I needed to feel more. I needed more. I placed my hands on each side of her head and leaned down to my elbows. I reached down, bringing her leg up. She brought her other leg up and spread them further apart feeling me slide in deeper.

Damn, she was tight. Every so often after I thrust into her, she would moan increasingly louder and clamp up. I would groan, and try not to plow through, but it was hard. It felt good, though. _Really_ good. This was the best sex I had ever had.

We kissed viciously. It was almost as if we were fighting with our tongues. Rose moaned and pulled me closer. Pulling back, she didn't make a move to stop me, I looked down at Rose through lust-hazed eyes, but I could still see my Roza there.

She looked undeniably sexy. Her hair was brushed out of her face, and in a pool around her head. Her dark brown eyes were glazed over, but incredibly lively. Bright pink lips were slightly parted, and she had short choppy breaths. The muscles in her neck were tightened, and the long silver necklace with diamond rose laid in the "v" of her throat.

"Roza," I moaned and leaned my head into her chest. Thrust into her slowly, but it went a long way. Rose cried out, but shortly after stifled the noise. I brought my eyes back up to her beautiful face. "I think I am falling madly in love with you," I said slowly.

She cupped my cheeks with her warm, but soft small hand and smiled softly. "Comrade," she breathed my body naturally reacted to her breathless moan of my nickname, pulsing inside her. "I think I love you too," she whispered quietly and pulled me in for a kiss.

After a moment of giving each other chaste and loving kisses, I whispered in her ear,

"Say my name." She smirked and did so.

"Comrade!" she purred. I slammed my hips into her. "Fuck!" I groaned. My control was slipping and I didn't know how much longer I could hold it.

My body was frantic in its need for her. I had to fuck her hard. I needed to hear her scream my name. My cock throbbed as I slipped hard and fast into her tight core. She moaned out, loudly, in pleasure as she rocked her hips hard into mine.

"Come on baby; let me hear you scream my name..." I demanded as I rode her hard and fast. "Scream for me," I commanded.

I backed up, until only the tip was in her, then slammed into her and she cried out loudly. I held her hips, and her arms latched around my neck. "Roza," I groaned as she rocked against my hips. Everything was coming to an end, and I knew both our climaxes were coming soon.

"Oh God Yes! Dimitri! Mmmmm, fuck me hard Comrade!" my Roza's sexy voice screamed out in ecstasy. Heat spread across my body; I knew that my orgasm was so close. It felt so good to slam into her hot, wet pussy. Another animalistic growl left my chest as I felt myself getting ready to explode in her.

"Cum with me Roza!" I grunted breathlessly. I fucked her harder as her moaning became higher pitched.

"Oh God! Dimitri!" she breathed as her walls squeezed down on my rock hard dick. Seeing stars behind my eyes, I exploded inside her as I slammed myself deep in her core. We rode out the mind blowing orgasm together, panting, and shaking.

"You feel so good, you are so amazing Roza," I whispered to her, still trying to catch my breath. We breathed heavily on one another. She looked up at me, completely breathless and beautiful. Her sweet plump lips, swollen from our rough kisses, parted from pleasure. Dark brown eyes were glazed from ecstasy. Looking like the sex goddess that she is.

God, I wanted to do it again with her and being inside her wasn't helping a bit. I started kissing her honey sweet lips again, a bit roughly. Soon we were in a full make out session. In our animalistic heat, the necklace around her neck broke and fell down onto the pillow.

As soon as the necklace was gone, I woke up. Like a bucket of cold water dumped over me, I was wide-awake and it hit me as hard as a slap across my face. The full impact of the situation we were in sent a shock wave through me. She looked around my room startled by the fact that she was really here; and she was naked with me on top of her, kissing her, inside her.

"What the hell….. LISSA!" She gasped out in realization. "Oh my god, Dimitri! Lissa's in trouble!" This was bad; really bad. I couldn't believe what we had just done.

* * *

**So how was it? Review it and tell me….**

**Special thanks to…..**

**Samwysesr****, **** .94****, ****georgia D. rose****, ****Sel14****, ****RozaRocks****, ****Dimka's chick****, ****DarkSunshine24****, Macy, Guest, ****I love tan boys****, ****03BonnieAndClyde****, ****Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**


End file.
